Les avances
by anzendes
Summary: Izuku n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de très perspicace en ce qui concernait l’amour. Et Katsuki était le premier à en faire les frais.


-

Il était seul, et en mauvaise position. Des attaques de vilains avaient explosées dans tous les coins de la ville, et les héros étaient éparpillés pour remettre l'ordre. King Bomberkill, ce nom de héro lui faisait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il était prononcé, faisait face à deux horribles vilains, et – il détestait l'admettre, il était en mauvaise posture.

L'un ayant un alter tranchant, il pouvait créer des lames sur n'importe quelles parties de son corps et pouvait les étirer de la manière qui l'arrangeait : il l'avouait, il avait du mal à toutes les éviter. L'autre avait la capacité qu'il détestait le plus, après tout, c'était le même sorte d'alter que celui du premier vilain qu'il avait rencontré : un gluant.

Il arrivait à le maîtriser, mais ce deux contre un commençait fortement à l'épuiser et, pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à gérer la chose tout seul et il ne refuserait pas un coup de main.

La situation commençait à être critique, et alors qu'il était trop concentré sur le gluant, il sentit que par derrière, l'homme lame allait rapidement le lacérer, mais il ne sentit pas le coup venir, seulement une nouvelle présence arrivant derrière lui et un gémissement de douleur. Lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil une touffe verte, il en fut largement rassuré.

« Désolé pour le retard, Kacchan. »

Une lame plantée dans son épaule, un sourire en coin crispé par la douleur, Izuku Midoriya alias Deku venait d'arriver, dans une entrée presque fracassante.

« T'en a mis du temps, abruti. »

Un rire sonore lui parvint aux oreilles alors que le nouveau héro se débarrassa de la lame, et jeta un regard amère au vilain. Maintenant le combat était équitable.

La police et les ambulances étaient arrivées rapidement après que les deux acolytes eurent mis hors d'état de nuire les deux vilains. L'épaule d'Izuku était sanglante avec quelques coupures par ci par la sur son corps, occasionnant de légères coupures. Katsuki, lui arborait des coupures sur ses bras, et sur sa joue.

Les ambulanciers s'approchèrent d'eux, enfin surtout du vert étant donnée qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se faire rembarrer par l'explosif.

« Monsieur Deku, commença l'ambulancier, il faudrait que nous vous soignons l'épaule... »

Le concerné plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de son homologue et il sourit doucement.

« Vous devriez allez voir ailleurs, je pense que des blessés plus grave vous attendent !

\- Mais, commença l'ambulancier incertain, vous êtes blessés vous aussi... Si votre coupure a atteint les nerfs votre bras pourrait avoir des séquelles !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, étant empoigné par le second héro, lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse soigner alors qu'il le ramenait vers l'ambulance. Deku eut un petit sourire, son ami d'enfance avait toujours était comme ça. Il accepta alors d'être prit en charge.

Quelques soin plus tard et un long bandage ornant sur son épaule et le début de son bras, Izuku regardait Katsuki se faire soigner en râlant : les ambulanciers avaient eut raison de lui et il avait fini par accepter leur aide. Cependant, aucuns des deux ne les laissa les embarquer à l'hôpital, ce qui fit que les deux garçons se retrouvaient là, seul après le départ des forces de l'ordre, à se toiser du regard.

« On peut savoir où tu étais foutu nerd ? S'énerva un peu Katsuki.

\- C'était mon jour de repos aujourd'hui Kacchan. Commença Izuku, et j'ai dû écourter mon rencard à cause de cette histoire. Il soupira, lasse. J'aurais certainement pu conclure aujourd'hui en plus... »

Katsuki faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Deku avait eut un rencard ? Alors qu'il était célibataire et désintéressé des relations amoureuses depuis des années ? Une légère amertume pointa le bout de son nez. Il détailla le garçon face à lui, et soupira. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, et ils avaient rapidement été repéré par une agence. Les deux garçons avaient rejoins la même étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure du Japon. Leur travail en équipe avait été comme une évidence au fur et à mesure des missions communes que leur donnait l'agence : ils savaient travailler ensemble, et étaient très doués. Ils avaient rapidement atteint le haut du podium des héros et ils se tiraient la bourre pour la première place, en fait ils étaient ex-æquo ce qui faisait rire leurs amis communs de les voir se tirer la bourre comme ça tout en travaillant en équipe. Derrière eux arrivait leur ami de lycée, Shouto Todoroki, qui leur faisait d'ailleurs bien compétition.

Il détailla Deku et remarque que, en effet, le garçon était en tenue de civil : un pantalon à pince gris à carreau, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, avec l'épaule déchiquetée et rouge de sang. Izuku passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus encore en bataille qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Katsuki le trouvait parfaitement sexy à ce moment précis.

En matière d'homme, Izuku Midoriya était tout à fait son genre. Même s'il était pleurnichard autrefois, il avait gagné confiance en lui depuis le lycée, mais il avait toujours sa fragilité caractéristique de sa personne. Et même si souvent il s'en plaignait, pour rien au monde il n'espérait que le petit vert la perde.

« On va boire un verre ? »

Son coéquipier fut étonné, mais hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il aimait passer du temps avec Katsuki, malgré son égo mal placé et son caractère de cochon. Jamais il n'avait été lassé du garçon malgré toutes ces années, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait arriver.

Ils franchirent la porte d'un bar dans lequel Izuku l'avait tiré et s'étaient rapidement mouvés jusqu'au comptoir, en voyant le serveur son ami d'enfance eut un sourire rayonnant, et Katsuki en grogna.

« Daiki ! S'écria-t-il, tu as enfin repris ? Le concerné hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je me suis rétablit plus vite que prévu. Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? Dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Personne ne sert mieux que toi, tu le sais parfaitement ! Lui répondit Izuku. »

Le bonhomme n'était pas désagréable à regarder, et c'était peut-être ça qui dérangeait l'explosif. Et puis, il y avait cette sorte de complicité entre les deux, comme si à l'instant où le plus petit l'avait vu, lui n'existait plus.

Il détailla plus longuement le serveur : il était aussi habillé d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise blanche, beaucoup plus ouverte que celle d'Izuku, donnant vue sur ses tatouages. Sa chevelure rousse partait dans tout les sens, mais était coiffé bien que ce détail le rendait sceptique : comment faisait-il son compte ? Ses yeux étaient aussi beaux que ceux de son ami d'enfance et, il fallait le dire, il était bien taillé. Mais il n'était pas du tout son genre.

« Je te sers comme d'habitude, Izuku hocha la tête, et pour ton ami ? Il se tourna enfin vers Katsuki.

\- Un whisky. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, et sans plus de cérémonie il partit préparer les boissons. Katsuki se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui le regardait déjà.

« Qui c'est ?

\- De ? Le serveur ?

\- De qui veux-tu que je parle, imbécile.

\- Un ami que je me suis fait à force de venir dans ce bar, au début de notre carrière. Ochaco et Tenya nous y traînaient souvent avec Shouto.

\- Un « ami », hein ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit son état d'esprit, à lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Il ne pu pas répondre, le serveur arrivant avec leurs boissons, les posant devant eux. Il remua rapidement le verre de mojito d'Izuku, anormalement grand, avant de lui avancer, un petit coin sur les lèvres. Katsuki sortit sa carte bancaire, le toisant amèrement du regard.

« Je vais payer les deux consommations.

\- C'est bon, celle d'Izuku est offerte par la maison. Le concerné tiqua.

\- Pardon, commença-t-il, mais- il se fit couper par Katsuki.

\- J'insiste. Grogna-t-il. »

Un duel de regard se joua entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que le serveur cède, lui tendant l'appareil de règlement. Une ambiance un peu pesante entoura les trois hommes, qui mit le plus petit des trois un peu mal à l'aise. Katsuki fit signe à Izuki qu'ils changeaient de place, et celui-ci salua simplement l'employé avant de suivre son ami d'enfance. Un silence un peu pesant régna pendant un moment, avant que le cendré prenne la parole.

« On n'offre pas une consommation à un simple ami. Izuku fut un peu embarrassé.

\- Pourtant, commença-t-il prudemment, ayant compris que Katsuki n'aimait pas qu'il fréquente d'autres personnes, j'avais rencard avec son frère tout à l'heure... Je pensais que c'était clair. »

Un peu surpris, mais le cœur ébranlé, Katsuki ne répondit pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait développer sans qu'il ne le coupe cette fois.

« J'ai rencontré Daiki grâce à son frère, Rei, que j'ai rencontré lors d'une mission en solitaire une fois. La dernière en fait, Katsuki réfléchit, et eut un vague souvenir. Rei était celui qui avait donné des informations sur la brigade de vilains qui traînait dans son quartier et, Izuku rougit, lors de nos entretiens pour me donner des informations il m'a fait pas mal de rentre dedans... J'ai fini par céder à un rencard, donc celui de ce matin. Et lorsque nous avions fini la mission, il m'a conduit dans ce bar où j'ai rencontré Daiki. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me voyait comme ça... »

Franchement, Katsuki n'était pas étonné de l'innocence de son ami. Après tout, il avait toujours été comme ça : il ne voyait jamais le mal, ou les idées derrière la tête des autres. Lui-même en avait fait les frais à plusieurs reprises : Izuku n'avait jamais réellement comprit qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans à une période. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à abandonner, pensant qu'il n'était juste pas prêt à entretenir une relation.

Mais savoir qu'il avait accepté le rencard d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça le foutait foncièrement en rogne. Il ne comprenait pas que Qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans mais par contre, il n'avait aucunes difficultés à comprendre quand d'autre le faisait : c'était réellement frustrant.

« T'es vraiment naïf, Deku. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Non je ne suis pas naïf ! C'est juste que je n'arrive jamais à discerner quand on essaye de me séduire, je ne suis pas habitué à ça !

\- Ah bah ça, j'en suis le premier conscient. »

Izuku écarquilla les yeux face à la phrase laissée en suspens par son ami d'enfance. Que voulait-il dire par là, que lui aussi avait essayé de l'amadouer, de le séduire ? Il bafouilla légèrement dans sa barbe, faisant légèrement sourire Katsuki qui s'attendait à cette réaction.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu as essayé toi aussi ? Il aurait pu rire, si le regard perdu d'Izuku ne le fixait pas autant. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, regardant au loin.

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais je pensais que tu n'étais pas prêt à avoir une relation, encore plus avec moi en connaissant notre passé. »

Le héro tombait des nues, complètement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que Katsuki était intéressé par lui ! Non pas que le blond soit très démonstratif, mais s'il y avait eu un changement dans son comportement, il aurait compris... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Alors, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs avec le blond, tentant de trouver un quelconque indice, ce que Katsuki trouva affreusement mignon. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il avait bien mûrit, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus héro : avant il n'aurait jamais pu annoncer ça aussi facilement, peut-être même qu'il se serait énervé contre Izuku après avoir perdu patience. Il rit un peu à ce souvenir.

« Tu veux dire que, quand je sortais de chez moi et que tu m'attendais en bas pour aller au travail ce n'était pas un hasard ? Katsuki se cacha la bouche, un sourire se dessinant.

\- Où est-ce que j'habite, Deku ? »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il n'était jamais allé chez le blond, mais il savait parfaitement où il logeait, et ce n'était pas du tout proche de chez lui. Jamais cela ne lui avait sauté à l'esprit, trop habitué à faire ses bouts de chemin avec lui depuis l'enfance.

« Et la façon dont je bois mon café... Katsuki se gratta la nuque, nerveux.

\- Tsuyu m'a dit comment tu le préférais : tiède pour ne pas te brûler les lèvres ou la langue avec une noisette de lait et un sucre parce que même si tu te forces à en boire, c'est encore trop amère pour toi. »

Même si souvent, Katsuki lui tendait la boisson chaude, nonchalant et semblant le faire chier, c'était lui qui lui préparais ou achetais son café pour lui faire plaisir, ses joues rougirent rapidement et il se cacha derrière ses mains.

« J'y crois pas... Comment j'ai pas pu comprendre ça, je suis un idiot. Katsuki eut un sourire à sa réaction.

\- Oui, tu es un idiot. Mais même si je savais que tu ne comprenais pas mes pensées, ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer, espérant un jour que tu comprennes. »

Le petit vert releva doucement la tête, fixant son regard dans celui de l'explosif. Celui-ci se voulait doux, et une boule dans son estomac se contracta. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il n'avait pas compris que son ami lui faisait des avances. Pourtant, il ne les auraient jamais refusés puisque c'était Katsuki, et il avait une place spéciale dans son cœur depuis des années.

« Je suis désolé, je... L'explosif passa sa main dans les cheveux du vert, le rassurant un peu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, imbécile. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, mais plutôt te faire comprendre qu'au lieu de sortir avec ces idiots, je suis là et je t'attends. Lorsque tu seras prêt, je serais ravi que l'on puisse aller se boire quelque chose, où aller n'importe où, mais pas en tant qu'amis. »

Izuku n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après tout, avec toutes ces révélations, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement : Katsuki lui faisait des avances, et pas qu'un peu. Lui qui avait attendu presque toute sa vie de prendre une place un peu plus importante dans son cœur, d'être plus que le nerd qui était son ami d'enfance. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et en même temps, il était ravi de l'avoir appris. En plus, il avait découvert une facette de son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : il était calme, trop calme pour ce qu'il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux. Comme si il était sûr à cent pour cent de ses sentiments à son égard. Il rougit, et se cacha sous la couette. Son estomac faisait des tours.

Le lendemain matin, Katsuki se réveilla difficilement : il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, un peu angoissé que sa révélation n'affecte trop le nerd. Il le connaissait par cœur maintenant et il savait que ce genre de révélations pouvait le turlupiner pendant un moment. Il se rappela de la fois où Ochaco lui avait avoué ses sentiments au lycée, il avait d'ailleurs voulu la tuer, réellement, et Izuku avait été dans un état presque hypnotique pendant des jours. Il rit un peu à ce souvenir, il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il l'avait rejeté et que si cela avait tant traîné c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais maintenant, il avait peur d'être dans le cas d'Ochaco, justement.

Il remarqua qu'il s'était levé un peu en retard, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre Izuku en bas de chez lui. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins il pourrait lui laisser du temps pour digérer la chose. Il se prépara rapidement, et finit par sortir de son appartement.

Il resta figé une seconde lorsqu'il aperçut, devant la baie-vitrée, son ami d'enfance faire les cent pas. C'était alors un peu angoissé qu'il sortit de l'immeuble, ce qui attira l'attention du petit vert, qui eut un immense sourire en le voyant franchir la porte de sortie. Il se précipita vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit une boisson chaude, qu'il identifia comme du café.

« Salut, commença Izuku, Je... J'avais envie de te voir rapidement, alors me voilà... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop- »

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, des lèvres venaient de se placarder sur les siennes, goûtant les dévorant passionnément. Il se laissa rapidement prendre dans ce baiser, passa sa main libre dans la nuque du plus grand qui l'avait déjà enserré par la taille de son bras fort et puissant.

Lorsqu'il se détachèrent, il ne put voir que le sourire rayonnant de Katsuki, avant que ce dernier n'empoigne sa main, se dirigeant vers leur agence. Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir céder aux avances de Katsuki Bakugou, et il ne le regretterais jamais.


End file.
